Un amor al estilo Rospius
by CrazyLook26
Summary: Lily y Hugo intentan separar a Rose y Scorpius, a pesar de que en varias ocasiones el amor haya ganado.
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos quiero aclarar que esta historia va a tener una continuación, pero en distintos años es decir que voy a seguir actualizando y este capítulo aunque sea en una fecha distinta a el capitulo que viene, se van a conectar entre sí.

El ultimo día de escuela:

Una chica pelirroja se encontraba sentada de bajo el sauce boxeador, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y las manos en la cara, al parecer estaba esperando la llegada de alguien que le había hecho daño, ya que un chico rubio de Slytherin caminaba hacia ella rápidamente. El chico desarmo a la pelirroja sin usar la voz, entonces la chica se levanto y salió corriendo hacia el chico, pero el Slytherin guardo las varitas en su túnica.

-Tienes que escucharme, Rose- Grito Scorpius mientras que intentaba no llorar- lo que paso con Lily no es lo que parece.

Aunque la chica estaba escuchando al joven Malfoy, no le creía. Ya que antes de hablar con él, hablo con su prima Lily y prefería confiar en su familiar. Pero al ver a la persona que amaba, intentando arreglar las cosas entre ellos, no pudo pensarlo dos veces y se tranquilizo para poder escucharlo. La muchacha se sentó junto al sauce boxeador, seguidamente Scorpius Malfoy se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Tienes algo que decirme?- Pregunto Rose seria pero un poco nerviosa y jugueteaba con sus manos- voy a escucharte aunque Lily me haya dicho todo.

-En la copa que me estaba tomando tu hermano Hugo puso un poco de poción sin querer- Dijo Scorpius mientras tomaba las manos de Rose- la poción tenía algo raro y al final Lily tomo un poco de mi baso. Sin más los dos nos confundimos, acabamos en su cama pero no paso nada.

-No interesa- Dijo Rose mientras que se levantaba y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo seguida por Scorpius- Adiós.

La chica llego a su habitación y Scorpius aun la seguía callado, pero cuando la pelirroja iba a entrar a su sala común, Malfoy corrió hacia ella con la varita de la muchacha en la mano. Entonces Rose se dio la vuelta y sus preciosos ojos azules, vieron la sinceridad y la tristeza que mostraban los ojos grises de Scorpius. Al final Rose no entro en la sala común, pues se acerco a Scorpius tomo su varita y con la mayor sinceridad del mundo le hablo.

-Te amo- Dijo Rose Weasley con lagrimas en los ojos mientras que jaqueaba con las manos-pero antes de volver contigo tengo que hablar con alguien, mañana saldremos juntos por última vez de Hogwarts, te lo juro.

Entonces Scorpius se acerco lentamente y la beso, el juramente fue firmado con un beso de amor verdadero. Luego Rose entro en la sala común Griffindor, dejando fuera a su amado Scorpius Malfoy. La sala común estaba vacía los Potters y los Weasleys eran los únicos estudiantes que no se habían ido a dormir, Rose camino hacia Lily con la varita en la mano y la apunto firme mente, pego a su prima de la silla roja y camino hacia ella. Todos observaban a Rose, pero a ella no le importaba.

-Lily eres una perra- Grito Rose delante de sus primos de la casa Griffindor- ¿Cómo pudiste mentirme?

-Scorpius Malfoy no es tu indicado- Le dijo Lily calmada como si todo fuera un juego- aparte la primera en robar a Scorpius fuiste tú.

-Pues si no es mío no es de nadie- Grito Rose mientras que todos sus primos comenzaban a subir a sus habitaciones- el y yo nos amos, si él decidió venir conmigo es porque yo le puedo dar algo que tu no y ese algo es amor.

-Bueno no te entiendo- Dijo Lily sacando su varita y del bolsillo para atacar a su prima- Sectumsempra te matare y luego a él.

A Rose le comenzaron aparecer cortadas por todo el cuerpo, Lily había huido para buscar a Scorpius, pero la salvación de Rose fue la menos esperada una chica pequeña de primer año entro en la sala común y la vio tirada en el suelo, comenzó a gritar y muchos de los estudiantes de Griffindor bajaron para ver que estaba pasando. Hugo Weasley tomo a su hermana en brazos, salió corriendo con ella a la enfermería.

-Todo esto fue mi culpa discúlpame, Rose- Dijo Hugo quien había comenzado a llorar- Lily y yo planeamos todo separarlos a ustedes, pero ahora me arrepiento de todo.

-No hay nada que perdonar- Dijo Rose quien casi no podía moverse por el dolor que le causaba las heridas- lo hecho, hecho esta.

Hugo corría con Rose, pero en el camino se tropezaron con un profesor. Quien los detuvo, curo a Rose y se llevo a Hugo para el despacho de la directora. Rose había logrado huir y corría para salvarle la vida a su amado, atravesaba todos los pasillos como un rayo pero parecía que contra mas corría mas lejos estaba la sala común de Slytherin, al final la chica vio a Lily corriendo tras un chico rubio. Rose no tenia su varita, no le habían dejado tomarla del suelo, pero de igual manera usaría su cuerpo como escudo si eso fuera necesario. Cuando por fin logro acercarse a Lily esta ataco a Scorpius con una maldición asesina, que paso unos centímetros mas arriba de su hombro. Entonces el chico dejo de correr, se detuvo como todo un hombre para dar pelea.

- Depulso- Grito Scorpius hacia Rose, la muchacha salió volando hacia atrás con mucha fuerza y al final cayó al suelo- Desmaius.

-Protego Maxima- Grito Lily Potter.

- Everte Statum- Grito Scorpius apuntando a Lily quien perdió el equilibrio- Expelliarmus.

Lily quedo tira en el suelo desarmada, pero Scorpius no iba a dejar las cosas así.

-Lo lamento Lily pero debes olvidar todo lo que vivimos juntos- Dijo Scorpius quien apunto a Lily con su varita- Obliviate.

Scorpius fue corriendo hacia Rose, quien estaba tirada en el suelo un poco herida. Su amado la curo y los dos se levantaron del suelo, caminaron hacia la salida de Hogwarts mientras hablaban de lo sucedido. Al llegar a la puerta todos los estudiantes del séptimo y último año estaban formados en la puerta, tomados de la mano de sus respectivas parejas. Rose y Scorpius se pusieron de últimos en la fila, la gente comenzó a caminar y a desparecer al atravesar la puerta de Hogwarts, había llegado el momento en que Rose y Scorpius atravesaran la puerta y desaparecieran pero antes, se dieron un beso delante de todos el profesorado, seguidamente Rose saco su varita y con lagrima en los ojos dijo: "Obliviate". Rose había borrado todos los recuerdos de Lily de la mente de Scorpius, los dos enamorados se tomaron de nuevo de la mano y atravesaron por última vez la puerta de Hogwarts.

* * *

Espero que comenten y me escriban todo lo que piensen de este fic o de esta pareja, un gusto conocerlo nos leemos.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chicos, espero les guste y recuerden que los capítulos no son de los mismo años.

La esposa vestida de negro:

Aunque Ron no aceptara la relación de Rose y Scorpius, Rose ya era adulta y lo bastante mayor para decir que hacer con su vida. Ella lo había decido y lo había organizado todo, se iba a casar con Scorpius a si nadie aceptara la relación, pues ella lo único que quería era ser feliz y no iba dejar de serlo por que los demás a si lo quisieran. Aquel dia Rose tenía su cabello mas rojo y más suave que nunca, sus ojos azules destacaban y su sonrisa era espectacular, el vestido que llevaba era rosado otra cosa que su padre no aceptaba, aunque Hermione no estaba dispuesta a perder a su hija, que apenas tenía veinticuatro años y toda una vida por delante. En aquella habitación donde se encontraba Rose, entro Albus Serverus Potter el mejor amigo de la pareja.

-Prima- Dijo con alegría Albus quien entro con un elegante traje negro, no una túnica si no un traje de esos que usan los Muggles- Lily piensa arruinarte la boda, no se sabe cómo pero recordó todo.

-¿Todo?- Repitió Rose quien se levanto rápidamente de la silla en la que estaba sentada maquillándose- tenemos que impedirlo. La verdad, no sé como la invite a mi boda.

-Ella intento reclutarme- Dijo Albus con lágrimas en los ojos, luego se llevo la mano derecha al corazón- pero no podía ayudarla no cuando se trataba de hacerle daño a mi mejor amigo y a mi prima.

-Te entiendo- Dijo Rose quien intentaba no llorar, para no arruinar su maquillaje.

La futura esposa salió de la habitación, sin siquiera quitarse el vestido de boda, dispuesta a pelear por su matrimonio. Camino por todo el pasillo del segundo piso, pasando por el lado izquierdo de la habitación de Hugo y por el lado derecho de la habitación de sus padres, bajo a el primer piso sin tomar mucha atención a los cuadros que eran figuras de sus familiares, entre ellos había un cuadro de "Fred" el gemelo muerto. Aunque Rose nunca se paraba a preguntarles a sus padres, quien era aquel que se parecía tanto a su tío George, habían cuadros de todos los Weasley en las paredes de la casa y en una pared de la sala solo tenía tres cuadros, en los que aparecían individualmente Ron, Hermione y Harry. Rose termino de bajar las escaleras, estaba en la sala de su casa y camino hasta la mesa cuadra que estaba en el medio con seis sillas a los lados, tomo su varita de la mesa y salió de la casa. Fuera de la casa de los Weasley Granger habían muchos árboles y un gran bosque, su primo Albus estaba esperándola sentado en el suelo de fuera de su casa. Los dos se tomaron de la mano, desaparecieron dejando un humo entre rojo y verde, aparecieron en un cementerio donde seguramente Albus había visto a Lily Potter Weasley por última vez.

-Separémonos- Dijo Rose quien tenía su varita encendida como una luz pues aunque era de dia había mucha niebla- podemos buscarlos mejor, no voy a dejar que me pase nada.

-Está bien- Dijo Albus pero antes de separarse de su prima le dio un abrazo- te quiero mucho, cuídate.

Entonces Rose camino hacia la niebla, dejando atrás a su primo y quedándose sola. Caminando por la tumbas, Rose tropezó con una de ellas y cayó al suelo pero miro una tumba, vio brevemente el apellido de la tumba y le sonó conocido. Entonces se levanto y luego con la mano, limpio el nombre de la tumba y fijo bien sus ojos en los nombres y apellidos que decían en la tumba:

"_James Potter, 27 de marzo de 1960 – 31 de octubre de 1981 Lily Potter, 30 de enero de 1960 – 31 de octubre de 1981"_

-¿Lily Potter?- Dijo Rose pero antes de que pidiera decir nada mas a sí misma, una voz familiar des tras de la tumba la interrumpió.

-¿Si?- Pregunto la voz de tras de la tumba de los Potter- ¿Me buscabas prima?

Rose se levanto y luego apunto al pecho de su prima, Lily Potter.

-Ni lo intentes Perra- Dijo Lily entonces ella saco su varita y la niebla desapareció- todos ellos están de mi parte, así que de hacer algo de igual manera te mataran.

Rose sin dudarlo y corriendo todos los riesgos, agito su varita gritando "Confundus" y luego se agacho rápidamente. Los aliados de Lily seguían lanzando hechizos, Rose aprovecho para arrastrarse por el suelo, apoyando los codos y usando mucha fuerza. Sobre ella habían una nube negra de distintos hechizos, que presuntamente habían se habían golpeado entre ellos. La nube se hacía cada vez más grande, Rose se comenzaba asustar no sabía hacia donde se movía, no sabía qué hacer pero la verdad es que Rose se seguía arrastrando. Al final los hechizos pararon, pero la nube negra seguía hay y no se quitaba, alguien le tendió la mano a Rose y ella la acepto sin ver el rostro de la persona.

-Así que sigues viva, Hermanita- Dijo Hugo Weasley quien ayudaba a Lily tras toda esta trampa- La esposa vestida de negro.

-Cállate y suéltame-Susurro Rose muy bajito y después apunto a su hermano con su varita- protegeré mi matrimonio como sea y tú no tienes ningún derecho a impedirlo.

-¿Matrimonio?- Dijo Hugo con asco mientras que también sacaba su varita- Hermana piénsalo bien, deja a Lily con Scorpius y vive un poco más.

-Jamás- Grito Rose dando a conocer su paradero a todos.

Entonces algunos aliados de Lily se acercaron, pero Rose no lo pensó dos veces. No podía confiar en su hermano, agito su varita y grito "Imperio", luego le ordeno defenderla en la batalla, esforzándose al máximo aunque sabía que los dos podían morir. Agito la varita "Rictusempra", uno de los atacantes sufrió el hechizo y comenzó a reír como loco, al final de la risa chayo al suelo y siguió riendo. Uno de los atacantes lanzo una maldición asesina a Rose pero ella se agacho y la maldición le paso por arriba de la cabeza, "Sectumsempra" grito varias veces Hugo y seguidamente otra voz distinta detrás del.

-¿Albus Serverus Potter eres tú?- Pregunto Rose sin dejar de esquivar los hechizos que le lanzaban.

-Si- Respondió su primo un chico de alto de cabello marrón y ojos verdes.

"Desmaius" el hechizo le dio en la barriga a Rose, esta cayo desmayada y Albus corrió hacia los atacantes, lanzando hechizos como loco con la ayuda de su primo Hugo quien seguía bajo el hechizo de Rose. Al final entre los dos consiguieron derrotar a cinco de los atacantes, pero Hugo fue derrotado y Albus tuvo que pelear solo con dos atacantes, "Protego" grito Albus y seguido de eso le lanzaron otro hechizo, el cual no puedo esquivarlo por que vio a Lily detrás de sus atacantes, con la varita puesta en el cuello de Scorpius. Pero con una mano se tapo la herida, seguido luchando y con mucha rabia grito "Sectumsempra", heridas comenzaron a salir en el cuerpo del que recibió el hechizo y el otro atacante fue quien acabo con Albus Serverus.

-Lily suéltame por favor- Dijo Scorpius mientras que intentaba soltarse a la fuerza- Por favor.

-No puedo- Dijo Lily quien tiro al suelo a Scorpius y luego le puso un pie en la barriga para que no huyera- no si tú te vas a casar con ella.

Scorpius agarro el zapato de Lily, tiro de él con mucha fuerza intentando sacarlo, pero Lily dijo "Crucio" entonces el muchacho comenzó a retorcerse de dolor, ni la misma Lily que se convierto en alguien cruel y despiadado pudo seguir con la tortura, pues lo amaba de verdad. Al final la muchacha corrió alejándose, de todos los muertos y alejándose de sus familiares, Scorpius se levanto tomo la varita de Rose y salió corriendo hacia Lily.

-Cobarde- Grito Scorpius mientras corría con la varita en la mano- vuelve cobarde.

Lily siguió corriendo, pero tropezó con algo que había en el suelo. Scorpius se acerco hacia ella, no le ataco ni nada por el estilo solo fue hablar con ella.

-Lily debes olvidarte de mí- Pidió Scorpius y espero unos segundos para seguir hablando- no quiero nada contigo, Rose es con ella con la única persona que yo me quiero amar.

Lily se levanto con esfuerzo y luego negó con la cabeza.

-No lo voy a permitir- Grito Lily.

-Lo siento- Dijo Scorpius y luego agito su varita con mucha agilidad- Petrificus Totalus.

Al final Scorpius camino hacia, sus aliados Albus y Rose. Petrifico a su cuñado Hugo y tomo las manos de su futura esposa y de su mejor amigo, aunque estuvieran desmayados desaparecieron. Llegaron tarde a la iglesia, muy sucios y algunas heridas pero ya estaban todos despiertos, por primera vez el novio entro por la puerta grande con la novia. Al llegar al altar Rose tenía el vestido negro y Scorpius cojeaba de la pierna izquierda, se pusieron en los lugares correspondientes y el sacerdote recito todo la misa, al final el sacerdote pregunto:

-¿Rose Weasley Granger aceptas casarse con Scorpius Malfoy?- Pregunto el sacerdote.

-_Acepto_-Dijo en voz alta y clara.

-¿Y tu Scorpius Malfoy aceptas casarte con Rose Weasley Granger?- Pregunto el sacerdote.

-_Acepto_-Dijo Scorpius con voz alta y clara.

-El novio puede besar a la novia- Dijo el sacerdote con alegría.

Scorpius abrazo a Rose y luego planto sus calurosos labios, en los fríos labios de su esposa. Todos aplaudían con muchas ganas y fue en ese momento cuando, la iglesia se trasformo en la sala de fiestas. Allí en la sala de fiestas, Rose y Scorpius estaban en el centro bailando, todas las miradas estaban dirigidas a ellos, Rose estaba un poco nerviosa pero Scorpius hacia que la gente no se diera cuenta, pues el bailaba muy bien. Luego cuando el vals se acabo, caminaron hacia la mesa del final donde estaba antes el altar, se sentaron y dieron un pequeño discurso para los invitados.

-Es un placer para nosotros que estén aquí hoy- Dijo Rose esperando aquí- en este dia tan especial, queremos hacer un anuncio.

-Rose está embarazada- Dijo Scorpius Malfoy y beso a su esposa.

* * *

Espero que comenten y me escriban todo lo que piensen de este fic o de esta pareja, un gusto conocerlo nos leemos.


	3. Chapter 3

La maldición del nacimiento impuro:

Allí estaba Rose con un niño cargado en sus manos, su esposo estaba a su lado y ellos caminaban por el callejón diagon, con mucha tranquilidad iban a el boticario a Heladería Florean Fortescue, caminaban tranquilos pero vieron a Hugo Weasley y eso los inquieto. Entraron en la heladería se sentaron en una mesa, pero luego vieron a Lily un poco lejos y la familia se levanto para irse, pero en la puerta estaba Hugo. Rose corrió hacia el baño con su hijo, seguida de su prima Lily Potter quien había sacado su varita de entre su túnica con mucha rapidez, Rose se escondió detrás de un lavamanos pero Lily pudo verla, asustada Rose hizo lo único que le vino a la mente. Corrió hacia un retrete con su hijo en las manos, metió a su hijo en el retrete y luego agito la varita apuntando a su hijo, el retrete se bajo y el niño desapareció. Lily aprovecho para atacar a Rose mientras ella le daba la espalda, Rose cayó al suelo inconsciente y como Lily no puedo matar al bebe, salió del baño caminando de lo más normal. Cuando Lily salió del baño, Scorpius estaba tirado en el suelo e inconsciente, Hugo ya no estaba en la heladería y cuando lo pequeña Potter puso un pie en el callejón la chica desapareció.

Pasados varios meses por la calle, en cada establecimiento y en cada casa, había una foto de Mionec, el desaparecido hijo de Rose y Scorpius desde el incidente de la heladería, Rose había entrado en depresión lloraba por nada y siempre se pasaba viendo la foto, pero aquello la hacía sentir peor, aunque era algo que tenía que haber pensado antes de hacer hecho que su hijo desapareciera por el retrete. Pero en ese momento ella no pensó, solo actuó hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente, tenía que proteger a su hijo como fuera, la muerte no podía ser la acepción y Rose lo tenía muy claro. Aquel dia Rose se levanto, pues escucho golpes fuertes en la puerta, se puso una vieja capa y comino hacia la puerta, Scorpius estaba detrás de ella con la varita en la mano, la mujer abrió la puerta y allí estaba su madre con un niño en las manos. Hermione puso al bebe en las manos de Rose, la muchacha comenzó a llorar como loca y luego comenzó a temblar, por lo que Scorpius le quito al bebe de las manos y lo llevo a una cuna que estaba a un lado de la cama, donde dormían Rose y Scorpius. Hermione entro por primera vez a la casa de su hija, aquella casa no tenía ninguna habitación. Solo había una cama matrimonial pegada de la derecha, una mesa con cuatro sillas de madera y una cuna vieja, que había regalado Molly a Rose cuando el bebe nació. La pelirroja camino hacia una de las sillas y se sentó, Hermione también se sentó en una de las sillas de madera y comenzaron a hablar, mientras que Scorpius le quitaba a Mionec Malfoy Granger la ropa para bañarlo.

-Deberías vestirlo- Dijo Hermione con mucha tranquilidad y sabiduría- es muy temprano y hace mucho frio, Mionec podría coger un resfriado.

-Solo así podemos saber si es Mionec- Dijo Scorpius mientras se quitaba la camisa y daba la espalda a las dos mujeres- vean en mi espalda la marca es la maraca del mestizaje.

Las dos mujeres veían una marca en la espalda de Scorpius, una marca que no tenia forma, pero era algo con colores mezclados los más visibles eran gris, rojo y amarillo. Scorpius se dio la vuelta para mirar a la cara a su suegra y a su esposa, con la cara llena de lágrimas, con mucho dolor se seco las lágrimas y comenzó hablar.

-Mi padre se caso con una mestiza sin saberlo obviamente- Dijo Scorpius llorando como si aquello hubiese sido el fin del mundo- y cuando mi padre se entero se lo tomo muy bien, pero mi abuela nos desterró a todos los Malfoy mestizos.

-¿Podrías contar todo para enterarnos mejor de la situación?- Dijo Hermione con mucha tranquilidad.

-Mi abuela me mando a buscar con sus criados y me pego en la pared- Dijo Scorpius con lagrimas en los ojos- luego apunto con su varita mi estomago y comenzó a marcar mi cuerpo para siempre, me puso la maldición del nacimiento impuro.

- La maldición del nacimiento impuro- Repitió Hermione inmediatamente después de que Scorpius terminara de hablar- el nombre me hace pensar que esta maldición pasa de generación en generación siempre y cuando el nacimiento sea de un mestizo Malfoy.

-Así es señora Hermione- Dijo Scorpius quien luego siguió recordando con dolor su horrible pasado- pero eso no fue lo peor mi abuela y mi abuelo, dejaron de reconocer a Draco como su hijo y a mí como su nieto.

-Pero ella es loca- Dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos pues parecía comprender el dolor de Scorpius- aunque ella no lo quiera tú siempre serás su nieto y tu padre siempre será su hijo.

-Allí estaban de nuevo, apuntándose con las varitas lo hacían continuamente cuando tenían una discusión, siempre trataba de esconder para no terminar gravemente herido o muerto, pero el tema de las sangres ponía a mi abuela como loca- Dijo Scorpius recordando al máximo el pasado aunque fuera duro para el volver a revivir todos esos recuerdos-Mi abuela le dijo a mi padre: "No pueden vivir aquí, ella es una mestiza en nuestra familia solo hay sangre puras."

Scorpius quien aun lloraba pero se secaba las lagrimas y después respiro fuerte, dejo hablar a su suegra quien al parecer tenía algo que decir.

-Nunca entendí la manía por la sangre- Dijo Hermione quien estaba sentada con la mirada en otra parte- tu padre por su manía por la sangre siempre me trato horrible.

-No sé qué conociste de mi padre- Contesto Scorpius a Hermione mientras caminaba hacia ella, tomo sus manos y la miro directamente a los ojos- ya no es igual, Draco Malfoy cambio por mi madre y por mi más que todo.

-Parece ser horrible- Dijo Rose quien estaba inmóvil en su silla.

-Mi padre le dijo a mi abuela: "No dejare que les hagas daño"- Scorpius no dejo de contar la historia y siguió recordando aquel horrible pasado en voz alta- Pero mi abuela había tomado sus medidas primero que nadie y le dijo a mi padre: "Tu hijo tiene la marca del mestizaje yo misma maldije a todos los Malfoy mestizos para que nazcan con eso en cualquier parte del cuerpo", aquella misma noche mi padre me llevo lejos de aquella casa a mi madre y a mí. Nos fuimos a vivir a una casa muy bonita rodeada de montañas y comenzamos una vida nueva, alejada de todos los lujos de la mansión Malfoy.

Pero Scorpius entendía que el amor, no se compraba con lujos y por eso nunca se había acordado de su abuela, hasta el dia de hoy que tuvo que hablar de su pasado. El chico siguió quitándole la ropa a su hijo, Hermione salió de la casa y fue al baño con Rose, para poner a calentar el agua para bañar a Mionec. Scorpius agarro una toalla metida entre las sabanas, con ella cubrió el cuerpo de Mionec y salió de casa caminando para llevar a su hija al baño, Scorpius salió y fuera de la casa habían muchas flores las cuales Rose plantaba y cuidaba ella sola, Scorpius camino hasta la parte de atrás de la casa y allí había otra casucha de madera que era el baño, la puerta estaba abierta y el chico no tuvo que abrirla entro al baño metió al niño en la bañera, allí Rose aseo al bebe y lo dejo jugar un rato con el agua. Scorpius fue a su casa a buscar ropa para el bebe, cuando la consiguió volvió al baño y Rose ya tenía al niño seco, pero ella no había visto ninguna marca en el niño y tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas, Scorpius no lo sabía y ella no quería decirle nada pero su esposo comenzó a ponerle la ropa a su hijo cuando noto que faltaba la marca.

-¿Te diste cuenta?- Dijo Rose quien no dejaba de llorar.

-No tiene la maldición del nacimiento impuro-Dijo Scorpius quien sabia que eso significaba que ese niño no era hijo suyo- este no es Mionec.


	4. Chapter 4

Reencuentro:

-He sabido durante todo este tiempo donde está tu hijo- Dijo Harry Potter avergonzado y sin poder a Rose Weasley a la cara.

-Hija pero no es lo que piensas- Dijo Hermione quien abrazo muy fuerte a su hija quien estaba llorando- yo hice que lo escondieran solo para mantenerlo a salvo.

-No entiendo cómo pudieron verme sufrir tanto sabiendo donde estaba Mionec- Grito Rose quien no paraba de llorar y justo cuando su cuerpo no puedo sostenerla más Scorpius la sostuvo- quiero verlo.

-Tuvimos que verte sufrir a los dos- Dijo Ron titubeando y sin muchas ganas de seguir hablando- por que esperábamos a que metieran a Lily a un siquiátrica mágico.

Tuvieron que trasladar a Rose a un asiento pues no podía mantenerse en pie, no sabiendo que pudo a ver estado con su hijo durante meses pero se lo tenía secuestrado su propia familia.

-¿Cuándo lo traerán?- Pregunto Scorpius con felicidad.

-El encargado de su cuidado está por llegar- Dijo Harry muy feliz.

Fuera de la casa de los Malfoy Weasley se escucho el sonido de una parición, Rose salió corriendo hacia la puerta y vio a un señor con un niño en sus manos. No sabía que decir solo tomo a su niño, lo beso lo abrazo y sintió su calor desesperadamente, luego le dio el bebe a su padre y salto hacia el desconocido que había cuidado a su bebe para darle un abrazo.

-Muchas gracias- Dijo Rose a un hombre viejo con barba y bigote.

-Me llamo Alberforth Dumbledore- Dijo un hombre muy viejo y jorobado.

-Estaré eternamente agradecida con usted- Dijo Rose quien no podía creerse que volvía a estar con su hijo- usted es un gran hombre.

-Dices eso porque no conociste a Albus- Dijo Alberforth Dumbledore.

-Si conozco a Albus señor- Dijo Rose pero el hombre comenzó a llorar- lo siento pero no quise ofenderlo.

Harry le hizo señas a Rose y luego la chica se acerco a su tío, este le dijo algo al odio y luego ella le dio otro abrazo a el anciano, "Lo siento no sabía que hablaba de su difunto hermano" dijo Rose al odio del anciano sin que nadie más pudiera escucharla, pero por fin la pequeña familia volvía a estar completa y más feliz que nunca, ya no había nada que pudiera arruinar toda la felicidad que sentía la familia o eso pensaban todos aquel dia…


	5. Chapter 5

Hijos de héroes:

"**Se encuentra muerto a el hijo de un héroe: **

_Como los hechos dan a demostrar, todo fue causado por una pelea entre una mujer y el difunto. Mientras se encontraban cenando, la mujer se puso furiosa por que las cosas que tenía en mente no le habían salido como quería, todo había sido presuntamente culpa del hombre. Pues estos mantuvieron una batalla, que dejo la casa en la que se reunían destruida y sin nada que poder recuperar de ella. La mujer ataco primero, el hombre se defendió pero no ataco hasta que vio que aquello se le salía de las manos, la mujer estaba borracha y eso no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía. Cuando mato a su primo "Hugo Weasley" esta fue sorprendida por médicos siquiátricos, mandados por su familia para ayudarla pero ella dio pelea y los médicos no tuvieron mas opción que herirla para llevarla a…__**"**_

Rose arrugo el periódico y lo lanzo al fuego, no quería saber más nada de aquel asunto se sentía fatal y no sabía ni por que estaba leyendo aquello justo después del funeral de su hermano. No tenía sentido hacerse sentir mal por algo que no fue culpa suya, todo lo que había pasado era culpa de un mal entendido y solo eso pero aquello no arreglaba las cosas. Rose solo quería vengar a su Hermano de su prima y hacerlo por los recuerdos que tenia de Hugo, un Hugo bueno que siempre la quiso y por eso quiso separarla de un hombre que él pensaba no era el indicado. La muchacha se levanto del sillón fue a buscar a su hijo a la cuna, pues no dejaba de llorar y Scorpius seguía durmiendo. _"Espero tú puedas ser feliz algún día" _dijo Rose en voz baja mientras cargaba en los brazos a su bebe de apenas unos seis meses de nacido._ "No sabes lo triste que esta, Mami" l_e dijo Rose a Mionec pero el niño solo reía y eso era por que no entendía_. "Quizás tu madre comenta una locura, pero Lily Potter no puede vivir" _dijo Rose a su hijo mientras le ponía en el tetero una pastilla para dormir. Volvió a poner al bebe en la cama con el tetero y se desapareció, la mujer apareció frente a una recepcionista, luego se lo pensó dos veces pero siguió adelante con su plan.

-Quiero ver a la paciente Lily Potter- Dijo Rose entonces la recepcionista le entre una tarjeta de visitante y la pequeña Rose fue a vengar a su hermano.

Minutos después cuando llego a la habitación de su prima, Rose vio que la pequeña Lily estaba dormida y aquella era su oportunidad. "Crucio" dijo Rose en voz baja y comenzó a causarle dolor a su prima dormida, luego solo pensó en hacer el proceso más rápido. "Avada Kedavra" la pelirroja mato a su prima y por la espalda alguien al desarmo, la chica Weasley fue atacada por la espalda y recogida por alguien, quien la había llevado directo a la prisión de azkaban. Allí estaba Rose tirada en una celda pequeña, en un rincón donde no había luz ni agua ni nada. La chica estaba muy deprimida pero todo aquello se lo había ganado ella misma, nadie la había ayudado y ese era el precio que tenía que pagar por la muerte de su prima.


	6. Chapter 6

Hijos de héroes:

"**Se encuentra muerto a el hijo de un héroe: **

_Como los hechos dan a demostrar, todo fue causado por una pelea entre una mujer y el difunto. Mientras se encontraban cenando, la mujer se puso furiosa por que las cosas que tenía en mente no le habían salido como quería, todo había sido presuntamente culpa del hombre. Pues estos mantuvieron una batalla, que dejo la casa en la que se reunían destruida y sin nada que poder recuperar de ella. La mujer ataco primero, el hombre se defendió pero no ataco hasta que vio que aquello se le salía de las manos, la mujer estaba borracha y eso no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía. Cuando mato a su primo "Hugo Weasley" esta fue sorprendida por médicos siquiátricos, mandados por su familia para ayudarla pero ella dio pelea y los médicos no tuvieron mas opción que herirla para llevarla a…__**"**_

Rose arrugo el periódico y lo lanzo al fuego, no quería saber más nada de aquel asunto se sentía fatal y no sabía ni por que estaba leyendo aquello justo después del funeral de su hermano. No tenía sentido hacerse sentir mal por algo que no fue culpa suya, todo lo que había pasado era culpa de un mal entendido y solo eso pero aquello no arreglaba las cosas. Rose solo quería vengar a su Hermano de su prima y hacerlo por los recuerdos que tenia de Hugo, un Hugo bueno que siempre la quiso y por eso quiso separarla de un hombre que él pensaba no era el indicado. La muchacha se levanto del sillón fue a buscar a su hijo a la cuna, pues no dejaba de llorar y Scorpius seguía durmiendo. _"Espero tú puedas ser feliz algún día" _dijo Rose en voz baja mientras cargaba en los brazos a su bebe de apenas unos seis meses de nacido._ "No sabes lo triste que esta, Mami" l_e dijo Rose a Mionec pero el niño solo reía y eso era por que no entendía_. "Quizás tu madre comenta una locura, pero Lily Potter no puede vivir" _dijo Rose a su hijo mientras le ponía en el tetero una pastilla para dormir. Volvió a poner al bebe en la cama con el tetero y se desapareció, la mujer apareció frente a una recepcionista, luego se lo pensó dos veces pero siguió adelante con su plan.

-Quiero ver a la paciente Lily Potter- Dijo Rose entonces la recepcionista le entre una tarjeta de visitante y la pequeña Rose fue a vengar a su hermano.

Minutos después cuando llego a la habitación de su prima, Rose vio que la pequeña Lily estaba dormida y aquella era su oportunidad. "Crucio" dijo Rose en voz baja y comenzó a causarle dolor a su prima dormida, luego solo pensó en hacer el proceso más rápido. "Avada Kedavra" la pelirroja mato a su prima y por la espalda alguien al desarmo, la chica Weasley fue atacada por la espalda y recogida por alguien, quien la había llevado directo a la prisión de azkaban. Allí estaba Rose tirada en una celda pequeña, en un rincón donde no había luz ni agua ni nada. La chica estaba muy deprimida pero todo aquello se lo había ganado ella misma, nadie la había ayudado y ese era el precio que tenía que pagar por la muerte de su prima.


End file.
